Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system for an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an enclosure and security system that protects sensitive data and/or equipment stored in a memory device and/or other types of devices from theft or other unauthorized access.
2. Background of the Invention
The proliferation of computers and memory storage devices has made it easy to create and store sensitive data and software. Because of the sensitive nature of the data or software, the owner of such information naturally desires to keep the information safe from tampering, theft, or other types of unauthorized use or access. The more sensitive is the data to be protected, the greater is the need to protect the data from unauthorized access. Examples of information that often is stored in an electronic device include marketing strategy for a corporation, corporate earnings projections, seismic data regarding a multi-billion dollar oil and gas field, and sensitive attorney-client information.
Sometimes the sensitive data may be stored in a memory device in an electronic system that is not a personal computer, per se. For example, the electronic system may be a storage device that connects to a computer. A user may direct the computer to download sensitive data to the peripheral storage device that may then be connected to another nearby computer or transported to another location for connection to another computer. The sensitive data then can be transferred to the new computer. While the sensitive data is stored in the storage device, it may be highly desirable to protect the data against theft. Accordingly, the storage device should have a highly secure security system to protect the sensitive data.
Accordingly, a security system is needed to protect data. Such a system preferably would make it difficult, if not impossible, to gain access to sensitive data without triggering the security system. Despite the advantages such a security system would provide, to date no satisfactory system is known to exist.
The deficiencies of the prior art described above are solved in large part by a security system that protects data stored on a data storage device and/or other types of devices. The data storage device containing the data to be protected, control logic, and other components are contained in a sealed first inner housing. The first inner housing is contained within a sealed second inner housing by a plurality of support structures. The support structures provide an interstitial volume completely surrounding the first inner enclosure which includes the data to be protected. Both inner housings are contained within an outer housing. A vacuum is created in the interstitial volume effectively creating a vacuum xe2x80x9cmoatxe2x80x9d surrounding the first inner housing. Both inner housings are sealed thereby precluding air from entering the interstitial volume thereby defeating the vacuum. One or more pressure sensors monitor the vacuum pressure, which preferably is low in accordance with the nature of a vacuum. If an attempt is made to access the first inner housing, by drilling through the second inner housing or otherwise defeating the second inner housing""s seal, the pressure of the interstitial volume will change. Logic coupled to the pressure sensor detects the change in pressure, determines that a security breach has occurred or is occurring and initiates a response to secure the data from theft or tampering.
A heat removal system thermally couples to the electronics in the first inner housing to transfer the heat generated therein to the area between the second inner housing and the outer housing. The heat removal system preferably includes a thermoelectric device for a more efficient heat transfer and, if necessary or desired, to warm the electronics in the first inner housing. The security system also includes a power supply, battery, and fan. The fan blows the heat removed by the heat removal system out of the security system.
One or more particle detectors are also included to monitor the interstitial volume which, unless a security breach has occurred, contains a vacuum. The particle detectors provide another mechanism to detect a security breach in the event the security system is placed in a vacuum chamber to match the vacuum pressure in the interstitial volume. In this case, the pressure sensors may not detect a change in pressure if the second inner housing is compromised, for example by a drill, but the particle detectors will detect a change in particle density in the interstitial volume, thereby indicating a security breach.
Thus, the present invention comprises a combination of features and advantages which provide a secure system for sensitive data or other information. The various characteristics described above, as well as other features, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, and by referring to the accompanying drawings.